<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rearranging the spaces in my mind by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541324">rearranging the spaces in my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>steady as a heartbeat [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several outfits Halley Potter wore in her Eighth Year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>steady as a heartbeat [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rearranging the spaces in my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>i.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It felt strange to see Halley in a Hogwarts uniform again.</p><p>She still wore it the same with her shirtsleeves rolled to her elbows, tie crookedly done, the outer layer of her robe usually thrown over the back of a chair, her hair – now longer than it had been in years – pulled back from her face in a lopsided ponytail.</p><p>Sometimes Gideon had to blink and make sure she was really there in the castle with him. Touch the side of her hand, breathe in the scent of shampoo. But none of that could prepare him to have her in class, sitting next to him during in the Common Room, hearing her low laugh in the Great Hall. It was a pleasant surprise each day.</p><p>Halley elbowed him at breakfast. “You’ve been staring at me all week.”</p><p>“Can you blame me?” Gideon said, and without meaning to, sighed almost dreamily like a lovestruck First Year.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ii.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Halley tossed her leather gloves to the side. “It’s like I can’t fly the same.”</p><p>Gideon looked up from unlacing his boots. “I don’t know, your landings are still pretty reckless to me.”</p><p>“I missed the Snitch!” She collapsed on the bench next to him, her head in her hands. Water dripped from her ponytail, her jumper sticking to her like a second skin. Flecks of grass and mud stained her trousers, her bare hands calloused and red from throwing herself into a new routine. The frustration showed in the tight lines of her shoulders, the way she curled her fingers into her palm. “Have I peaked?</p><p>Gideon wanted to suddenly tell her that she looked beautiful after practice, even frustrated, and after suffering through a sudden storm, but that wasn’t what she wanted to hear.</p><p>Instead, he kissed her sweaty temple. “Then let’s keep practicing until you can.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iii. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gideon was going to lose his mind over Halley’s dress. He spared her another quick look, catching her in mid-laugh with Rory and Hector. Her smudged lipstick was a shade darker than the roses that filled the room, but at that moment, all that mattered was what she was wearing. Her dress was made out of some black, silky material dusted in gold thread along the hem, the color matching the clip that held her hair away from her face.</p><p>She walked up to him, her usually shy smile wide. The glow from the enchanted fairy lights glinted off her glasses. Everything about her seemed to shimmer like a low flame against Slughorn’s  Valentine decorations. “You look like you want to tell me something.”</p><p>“I want you to wear this, and only this,” Gideon admitted, voice rough. He placed a hand on the small of her back. “Want to get out of here?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>iv.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Halley made an amused sound. “You just want your jumper back.”</p><p>“It’s not like I can steal yours. They would hardly fit.” Gideon kissed her shoulder, ignoring Rory’s annoyed sigh and Hector telling her to stop being a hypocrite. He settled himself happily behind Halley on the sofa with her sitting between his legs. “Although, the green one might look fetching on me.”</p><p>Halley smiled at Hector.</p><p>“No,” he said, not looking up from his book. “I’m not making you a giant jumper just for your absurdly tall boyfriend to steal.”</p><p>“You made me a jumper. I guess you like me more,” Rory said. In fact, she’d been wearing the orange monstrosity for most of the week despite the crooked stitches and how one sleeve was longer than the other. She curled up next to him on the loveseat like a proud cat. Hector‘s expression was nearly smug.</p><p>“How about Enlarging Charms?” Gideon asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>v.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?”</p><p>Halley nodded. She sat on the edge of his four-poster bed. Silhouetted by moonlight, she looked more ghost than girl in her white nightdress.</p><p>Without needing to speak, Gideon motioned her to join him. She slipped under the covers, silent except for a soft sigh when their knees touched, fingers immediately intertwined. They’d slept like this several times at the Burrow back in the summer. Long stretches of insomnia at odd hours, the simple comfort of knowing the other was near, and then the quiet peace of dreamless sleep. In the morning, she always woke before he didn’t, and then the only hint of the night before would be the scent of her shampoo in his sheets.</p><p>Somehow, Gideon hadn’t expected this to happen at Hogwarts.</p><p>He buried his face in Halley’s hair, whispering for her to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>